CIUDAD DE LA LUNA EN LLAMAS (Cazadores de sombras)
by FiorelaZio
Summary: Sebastian/Jonathan, será el culpable de la inversión de una mundana (Venus), poseedora un don muy peculiar, en el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras y los Subterraneos. Sebastian, necesitará de su don para probar algo, por lo tanto se verá obligado a embaucarla para cumplir dicho objetivo. Apreciaría mucho, que si lo leyerais, dejarais un review. Clary Sebastian.
1. Cap 1: Devota de la oscuridad

Saludos. Nada más que decir que este es mi primer fic sobre Cazadores de Sombras. No voy a contar en que parte de la trama se desarrolla, prefiero que lo descubráis vosotros si continuo los capítulos. Por el momento tan solo aparecerá Sebastian/Jonathan, aunque tengo pensado ir metiendo algún que otro personaje de la saga. Nada más, espero que lo disfrutéis. Si os gusta, animaos a dejar un comentario, para que me sirva de motivación y así poder continuar con el fanfic. Paz.

* * *

**Cap 1. Devota a la oscuridad**

Si alguien niega ser un mentiroso, es porque es un gran embustero, ya que...un buen tramposo termina por creer sus propias mentiras.

Venus era muy reflexiva, pero siempre se decantaba por el lado oscuro de las cosas. Para ella, los humanos eran malvados por naturaleza, sin embargo en su opinión, existían dos tipos de humanos: quienes negaban su verdadero ser, y quienes estaban en paz consigo mismos al aceptarlo.

La joven, tenía la teoría, de que el mundo estaba poblado unicamamente por ángeles caídos, y de que nosotros éramos aquellos seres repudiados de Dios.

Era una chica lista, y sabía que a nadie le gustaba la verdad, de la cual ella era poseedora. Tenía un don, un don que consistía en hallar el más ligero haz de oscuridad en el corazón más puro.

Por ello, los habitantes de Praga la consideraban un monstruo a pesar de que su mirada acromática (un ojo verde y otro miel), embelesaba a todo extranjero. Era una marginada social con apenas 17 años, pero de algún modo aquello la beneficiaba; ganaba dinero. Mucho. Turistas morbosos se acercaban a su tienda cada noche que la feria se ponía en marcha. Entre las luces y los pitidos del tiovivo contiguo a su espectáculo personal, los extranjeros se retaban unos a otros a entrar en la tienda de "Venus la devota de la oscuridad". Su curiosidad terminaba por vencerlos, y entraban. Ella necesitaba tan solo de un vistazo para poder descubrir que había "mal" en ellos. En la mayoría de los casos era la envidia y la codicia lo que les movía, otras veces, algún deseo sexual perturbador que se ganaba las miradas juzgadoras de "sus amigos". Y a pesar de las disputas que pudieran tener sus clientes tras la sesión, se aseguraba de que no se marcharan sin pagar.

Aquella noche, tras una pelea especialmente alborotadora entre una pareja, la muchacha decidió salir al exterior para tomar el aire tras haberlos echado. Se recostó contra el tiovivo mientras la lluvia empapaba su cabello carmesí. La última vez que se había apoyado contra una de las columnas de luces del tiovivo mientras llovía, se había ganado un buen calambrazo. Así que se despegó de la misma y contempló el contaminado ambiente de la feria. El ruido rompía el silencio de forma estrepitosa, las luces y la música zumbaban en su cabeza como si se hubiera pasado días en el mismo lugar, y así era. Debería de haber estado acostumbrada, pero no lo estaba.

Un grupo de adolescentes se la quedo mirando cuando pasaron junto a ella. Reconoció a un muchacho moreno que continuamente la insultaba. Este, siseó la palabra "monstruo".

-Violador-espetó ella.

Como resortes, los amigos del muchacho se apartaron de él al escuchar tales palabras acusadoras. Por supuesto, estos no eran conscientes que la chica mentía. Aunque era considerada un monstruo, sabían que siempre acertaba en sus exposiciones.

El acusado, desorientado ante el súbito alejamiento de sus amigos, la contempló furioso.

-Tú.., embustera…

-Buenos "amigos" los tuyos.

La rabia abrumó al muchacho entonces. Miro a sus compañeros con incredulidad y se encaró a ellos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Vais a creerla a _ella _antes que a mi? ¿En qué mundo se me podría tomar a _mi_ por un violador?

Sus amigos le observaron en silencio. Temían contradecir al macho alfa de la manada, pero al mismo tiempo dudaban de su palabra. Es lo que ocurría con los amigos postizos.

El chico, frustrado, balbuceó algo más sobre que las muchachas suplicaban por entrar en su cama, y se acercó a Venus colérico. La tomó de la chupa, alzándola sobre sus puntillas, y ella pudo contemplar la vena hinchada de su cuello. Si hubiera tenido humor para reír se habría estado carcajeando de él en aquel preciso momento. En lugar de aquello, mantuvo una sonrisa prepotente que rayó la mirada del chico en la locura.

-¡Diles la verdad bruja! ¿Violador?-la resolución asaltó los ojos de él, y una sonrisa repugnante se abrió paso en su rostro-¡Ah! ¡Es eso! ¿Querías llamar mi atención? ¿Es ese tu oscuro secreto?-se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído-¿Deseas ser viola…?

La calma de Venus desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, en un visto y no visto, y antes de que el joven pudiera terminar la frase, ella ya había alzado el puño para aplastarle la tráquea. Sin embargo, algo sucedió: no fue su puño el que golpeó al muchacho en pleno rostro, y extrañamente, tampoco fue eso lo que la desoriento.

La oscuridad se había cernido sobre ella sin previo aviso, como un manto oscuro. La Luna, y todo retazo de luz, parecían de pronto muy lejanos.

El muchacho retrocedió dando tumbos, y sus amigos se apresuraron a marcharse.

Venus no deseó mirar tras ella, no quiso saber quien era el dueño de tal brazo que había pasado por encima de su cabeza para golpear al muchacho. Sin embargo, la voz de dicho sujeto llegó a sus oídos, tan arrulladora como el seductor ronroneo de una pantera.

-No hacía falta ser grosero con ella.

Cuando la aludida giró para contemplar a su "salvador", la oscuridad la golpeó de manera tan contundente, que se tuvo que aferrarse a la columna del tiovivo para no caer al suelo. Aquel tipo, era el infierno encarnada en un cuerpo humano, en un ángel caído. Y a pesar de sentirle de tal modo, reconoció también, que era poseedor del más bello de los rostros: largas pestañas rizadas, que enmarcaban dos orbes negras, devoradoras de la noche, y un cabello tan claro, que parecía albino.

Nunca se había sentido tan aterrada, ni tan embelesada por la presencia de alguien.

Su desconocido salvador, le hizo una pregunta, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharla. Se desmayo sin avisar, y los brazos de aquel Rey de los Infiernos la acogieron.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Sí, en efecto, esa última aparición era Sebastian/Jonathan, a pesar de no haberle nombrado por su nombre.


	2. Cap 2: La lectora de almas

**Cap 2: La lectora de almas.**

El aroma a incienso de su tienda la trajo de vuelta.

La estancia se encontraba privada de luz. Sin embargo en el exterior, Venus todavía podía distinguir los distintivos sonidos de la feria ¿Se había quedado dormida? Se le escapó un gruñido ante tal suposición. Por las noches la feria le proporcionaba más dinero que durante el día, no podía permitirse descansar en aquel momento. Tanteó la mesa de madera en busca de una vela y uno de sus mecheros. En la oscuridad, su mano fue interceptada por unos ágiles dedos, y entonces recordó.

Se levantó del cochambroso sillón de un brinco, y retrocedió con tal brusquedad que fue abrumada por un mareo. Tuvo que sujetarse al respaldo de una silla para no caer. Cuando quiso recomponerse del aturdimiento, la tienda se encontraba iluminada.

Venus separó los labios con la intención de dejar escapar un chillido que, no llego a emitir por temor a que la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos huyera.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-saludó el desconocido.

Este, sujetaba un candelabro en su mano izquierda. La luz era tenue, pero suficiente como para que ella pudiera distinguir sus rasgos. Tenía los pómulos altos, enmarcando un rostro sagaz y apuesto. Sus pestañas, como había apreciado en el exterior, eran largas y rizadas, y ornamentaban aquel par de ojos más negros que la propia oscuridad. Venus temió poder consumirse en la negrura si los observaba por mucho tiempo. En cuanto a su cabello, a pesar de estar tintado del más puro de los colores, no pasaba por alto la crueldad de sus labios.

A la joven casi no le hizo falta mirar a través de él para reparar que había "erróneo" en su ser. Todo, todo estaba mal en él, desde la punta de sus mechones hasta el final de su sombra.

-¿Has venido a que te lea?-preguntó; su voz trémula.

El tipo sonrió.

-Bueno, en un principio sí, pero me encontré con un panorama inesperado. Normalmente no me las suelo dar de príncipe azul, pero… ¿Esos de ahí fuera no parecían buenos amigos?

Venus negó lentamente con la cabeza. Supuso que debería de darle las gracias por haber abatido a su "agresor" con un puñetazo, pero no lo hizo. No le gustaba adelantarse a los acontecimientos, y prefería no derrochar agradecimientos.

-Yo no tengo amigos. Ahora, ¿has venido a que te lea o vas a continuar con el interrogatorio?

Hubo una pausa. Lejos de parecer incomoda, la mirada de él hizo que tal silencio fuera estremecedor.

El muchacho dio dos pasos en la dirección de Venus. Ella, sin ser consciente, retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la tela de la campaña. Ante tal reacción por su parte, el joven la miró con curiosidad, parecía no estar acostumbrado a que las muchachas le rehuyeran, claro que todas las chicas no eran como Venus.

Su presencia la abrumaba, y más todavía si lo tenía tan cerca. La intensidad de la oscuridad que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho la aturdía de tal modo que se sentía como un marinero embelesado por el canto de una sirena. Alzó una mano entre ambos, queriendo advertirle, no deseaba que continuara acercándose. Por suerte pareció funcionar, y el joven se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella con una sonrisa que podría haber sido cordial, si Venus no hubiera sabido que era fingida.

-Léeme. Venus.

-Siéntate entonces-respondió ella, indicando una de las sillas. Su nombre en la boca de él, le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Satisfecho, el muchacho giró sobre sus talones con el candelabro todavía en la mano, y se acomodó frente a la mesa de lecturas, posando el objeto sobre la misma. En el corto espacio en el que él le dio la espalda, Venus se asustó de la urgente necesidad de huida que experimentó. Se mantuvo en el sitio hasta que él alzó sus orbes negras de nuevo hacia ella.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, se acercó a la mesa y dejó que el espectáculo comenzara.

-Pon tus manos sobre las mías.

El desconocido fue más allá de lo indicado, y entrelazó sus elegantes dedos con los de ella, que descansaban sobre la mesa. La chica no se quiso concentrar en su don por el momento. Y a pesar de estar evitándolo por todos los medios, era capaz de sentía el horror de las atrocidades que habían cometido aquellas experimentadas manos. Sus yemas estaban podridas en crímenes, en lloros, y en gritos de agonía. Su tacto, la contaminaba.

-¿Tú nombre…?-preguntó no muy segura de si había dejado que el miedo afectara a su voz.

Cuando alzó sus ojos acromáticos buscando los vórtices oscuros de él, le hallo sonriente. Sus colmillos, blancos a la luz de la vela, hicieron que la joven se estremeciera.

-Puedes llamarme Sebastian.

-Bien Sebastian, voy a comenzar con tu lectura. Sí temes que tus oscuros secretos, deseos y hechos sean revelados, es el momento oportuno para que te levantes y salgas de aquí.

No hubo respuesta.


	3. C3Peor que la muertemejor que el Diablo

_Nota de autora: Mis agradecimientos a mis dos lectores manifestados; **marina92** y **JaeryDeCarstairs**. Gracias a vosotros me animo a continuar la historia y dejar los estudios de lado (cosa que no debería hacer) Sois dos, y aunque pocos, me hace feliz que disfrutéis de lo que escribo._

* * *

**Cap 3: Peor que la muerte y mejor que el Diablo.**

Tenaces ríos de sangre helada.

Chillidos, gritos, y lloros angustiosos en una sinfonía de dolor.

Huesos quebrados y corazones devastados, anteponiendo su imagen sobre la de unos pulmones encharcados en sangre.

Risas de desesperación. Más lloros. Más sangre. Más sufrimiento.

Las marcas de unas uñas de alguien llevada a los brazos de la muerte demasiado pronto.

La corrupción de almas puras. Su humillación hecha pública y llevada a la locura.

Besos ponzoñosos y caricias hipócritas.

Ausencia de compasión.

Aquellas imágenes de horror, asedian sus sentidos. Venus no había terminado de leer al muchacho ni mucho menos, pero para su vergüenza, temía continuar haciéndolo. Trató de tomar aire, pero había olvidado como se respiraba. Las manos de Sebastian se le antojaron frías, a pesar de su calidez, su presencia llevaba la marca de la muerte. La joven apartó las manos de golpe, cuando la imagen agonizante de una muchacha pelirroja sembrada en pecas, alcanzó su mente. Aquella mirada de un verde intenso, víctima de la más horrible de las tristezas, tocó su alma.

-¿Ya has terminado?-preguntó la arrulladora voz de él.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos, minutos…hasta que él la interrumpió con un sonido impaciente.

-Si te vas a desmayar otra vez, prefiero que lo hagas sobre el sillón directamente.

-No he terminado aun-repuso ella. Con cuidado alzó la mirada; tener miedo era decir poco. Venus no temía a la muerte, sin embargo aquel muchacho, se lo suponía peor que el perder la vida-, pero creo que es suficiente.

Sebastian se inclinó sobre la mesa, capturando su mirada gacha, y escuchando sus palabras con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Y por qué dices tal cosa? ¿Soy yo el que paga no es cierto? Dime que has visto-le pidió.

Cuando los dedos de Sebastian alzaron el mentón de ella con intención de establecer un intercambio de miradas, Venus alejó el rostro tratando de evitar cualquier contacto. En respuesta él, esbozó una sonrisa ponzoñosa. Volvió a atrapar el mentón de la chica, esta vez sin delicadeza, y lo giró bruscamente hacia sí.

-Dime…que, has, visto.

La petición fue sustituida por una orden.

-Los límites de la barbarie a la que podemos llegar-respondió ella.

-Especifica, o te tacharé de mentirosa. No me gusta que me mientan.

Los labios de Venus temblaron cuando los separó para hablar de nuevo. La mirada oscura de Sebastian la estaba devorando.

-El dolor que has causado, peor que la muerte. Eres un psicópata.

Aquello pareció satisfacerle. La soltó con una sonrisa y golpeó suavemente su cabeza carmesí, como queriendo comprobar que había un cerebro ahí dentro.

-Así que ese don tuyo realmente funciona. Muy bien. Tenemos que irnos.

Venus le miró alterada, y reunió el suficiente valor para replicar.

-¿Tenemos? Mi servicio está completo. Págame y márchate, o simplemente vete.

-Me quieres perder de vista, ¿eh? He conocido a pocas chicas que desearan tal cosa. Pero no me juzgues por lo que has visto…Venus…, deseo la redención de mis pecados..., y tú, me puedes ayudar ¿No te gustaría hacer algo por el bien de este mundo?

Sebastian compuso tal expresión de sufrimiento y súplica, que Venus se lo habría creído de no ser por las todavía perdurables imágenes, que había visto, en su cabeza. No era posible, que tal persona deseara algo así. En todos y cada uno de los crímenes que había llevado a cabo, no había experimentado ni vergüenza ni arrepentimiento, si no regocijo, y aquello le ponía a la muchacha los pelos de punta.

-Este mundo ya está condenado.

-Ah, eres una pesimista. Pero una pesimista lista…-advirtió él. Mantuvo la mirada de la muchacha hasta que esta captó el mensaje; no tenía escapatoria.

Venus se volvió para tomar su andrajosa gabardina. Si era lista, como él había supuesto, no le quedaba otra que acompañarle a donde quiera que tuvieran que ir, puesto que estaba segura de que si se resistía sería peor, y ella no tenía a nadie al que pedir auxilio, y menos ante un sujeto como aquel. Hubiese mentido al decir que no estaba aterrada

Se agachó para tomar las ganancias de aquel día.

-Oh, vamos deja eso, yo te daré el doble.

-Pero es el resultado de mi trabajo.

Ante la abrasadora mirada de Sebastian, la chica dejó caer la bolsa del dinero bajo la mesa, todavía más segura de que no regresaría a su tienda. Así que se irguió, convencida de que aquella noche encararía a la muerte.

-Adelante-dijo él.

Abrió la tienda para que ella pasara primero, sin embargo la joven se detuvo junto a él antes de alcanzar el exterior, y le formuló una última pregunta.

-¿Eres el Diablo?

Sebastian esbozó una cruel sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-Algo mucho peor-respondió.


	4. Cap 4:La mujer del Diablo

_Aquí os traigo un capítulo diferente a los anteriores, así que espero que os guste, ya se van desvelando cosas de la situación. Os volvería a pedir, que si lo leéis, dejarais una review. Acepto también críticas, con gusto es más, pero claro, siempre que sean educadas y que me ayuden a mejorar, no a desalentarme. _

_De nuevo, espero que disfrutéis de este cap._

* * *

Cap 4: La mujer del Diablo

Cary jadeó espantada. Había pasado un año , tras el alzamiento del veranos y la caída del inviernos, y todavía era hostigada por las perpetuas pesadillas que tomaban el control de sus sueños. Había tratado de informarse, para alcanzar sueños lúcidos, ser consciente de que estaba soñando, y dominar de tal modo su no realidad. Pero jamás había alcanzado dicho logro. Y los adornos oscuros bajo sus ojos, habían pasado a formar parte de su rostro.

La puerta sonó hueca cuando llamaron.

Ella se levantó de un brinco y ocultó la cuchara que había estado escondiendo bajo el colchón, en la manga de su inmaculado camisón.

-¿Desea la señora algo?-inquirió una voz armoniosa.

Por la puerta asomó un rostro más que reconocible: Izzy. Aunque ciertamente, aquel era un nombre demasiado familiar para alguien que ya no era su amiga, ni lo sería nunca más. Jonathan la había obligado a beber de la copa, y ahora era una cazadora de sombras oscura, como muchos otros.

-No, gracias.

Ante la sequedad de Clary, la otra joven entró en la estancia con apenas dos sutiles movimientos.

-¿Qué te apena? Hace días que no vuelve, supongo que le echas de menos.

Ante aquello, Clary contuvo una risa amarga.

-Sí, debe de ser eso.

Cuando la ausencia de alguien se le antojaba el cielo, sabía que estaba fastidiada.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-de un brusco movimiento Izzy empujó a Clary sobre el colchón. Le retiró las sabanas e inmovilizó sus muñecas, posicionándose sobre ella. Con tranquilidad, se sentó encima de su vientre, y extrajo la cuchara oculta. No pudo contener una risa de incredulidad, y la miró casi con pena-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cuchara? Vamos Clary, antes guardabas cosas útiles: cuchillos, clavos, astillas puntiagudas…

-Antes me teníais menos vigiladas.

-Sí, claro, hasta que intentaste clavarme un tornillo oxidado en la tráquea.

Ella se puso nerviosa de repente, y cerró los ojos, evitando por todos los medios el oscuro contacto de la mirada de Isabelle.

-Yo no hice eso.

-Claro que lo hiciste-aseguró la otra muchacha. Trazó los labios de Clary con el mango de la cuchara-Dime, ¿qué pretendáis hacer con esta cuchara? ¿Cortarte las venas como ya intentaste una vez, o atacar a más empleados? Vamos, dilo, no te juzgaré…

-Pretendía sacarle los ojos-confesó, con la rabia floreciendo en su tono de voz.

Isabella rió a carcajada limpia y se separó de Clary.

-Seguro que le encantará escuchar eso. Que por cierto, hablando del Rey de Roma, está abajo, con una nueva amiga- Las pecas de Clary parecieron desaparecer de pronto bajo un manto de palidez inesperado-.A juzgar por tu expresión diría que o te molesta que tu marido pase tiempo con otras mujeres, o que te alegras poco de verle.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a Sebastian como mi marido-replicó mordaz, tragando el odio y las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar a su control.

La otra joven sonrió, cínica antes de salir por la puerta.

-Pero es lo que es, ¿no?


	5. Cap 5: Sola en el Infierno

_Nota de autora: Aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Como siempre, aprecio muchísimo las reviews, puesto que me animan a continuar con el fic. Por otro lado, he tardado en colgar este capítulo por los estudios y a partir de ahora, el ritmo me supongo que será así más o menos. Así que lo siento mucho, pero ruego paciencia =( Esto no va a quitar que siga escribiendo capítulos =D_

_Este es mi blog por si queréis ver algo más de lo que escribo: fuegoalbino (se guido de punto y blogspot, punto com, punto es. No me deja ponerlo bien =( )_

_Si me siguierais y dejarais algún comentario ya sería lo mejor de lo mejor 3_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sola en el Infierno.**

Isabella había salido del cuarto, pero alguien diferente había entrado en su lugar. Clary lo sabía, por su aroma; aquel olor a rayos de sol tan propio de Jace. Evocó su tacto, su imagen y su sonrisa, y le resultó tan vívida que el corazón comenzó a martillearle con tanta fuerza que incluso le dolió. Sin embargo, también reconoció aquel matiz inquietante que lo diferenciaba del aroma de Jace.

El nuevo invitado la abrazó por la espalda y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Isabella me dio esto-Sebastian le mostró la cuchara que la otra muchacha le había arrebatado. Clary se revolvió incómoda bajo sus brazos-¿Me puedes explicar a mí también qué ibas hacer con ello?

-Sacarte los ojos-respondió la chica con monotonía.

Los labios de él se deslizaron por la curvatura de su cuello, se detuvo al llegar a la oreja para mordisquearla una sola vez, entonces le susurró:

-Hubiese sido un espectáculo agradable ver como lo intentabas.

Como una enloquecida ola, Clary arremetió contra su hermano y se levantó con brusquedad; la cuchara descansaba ahora en sus diminutas manos.

Él rió con deleite segundos antes de que la joven le envistiera con cuchara en ristre atentando a sus ojos oscuros. El muchacho tardo menos de un segundo en tomarla del antebrazo y girarla sobre sí, de modo que nuevamente se encontró envolviéndola desde detrás.

-¿Te das cuenta del ridículo de la situación?- Ella no respondió más que con un gruñido-Si tanto quieres sacarme los ojos, más te valdría intentarlo con esas uñitas tuyas- Una de las manos de él se deslizó hasta la mano de Clary que sujetaba la cuchara, ejerció presión hasta que la chica sucumbió al dolor y dejó que el cubierto cayera sobre el suelo.

-No me toques, me produce arcadas.

La expresión del muchacho reflejó a un dolido adolescente con el corazón roto. Ella supo que actuaba, sin embargo bajo aquel rostro teatral atisbó cierto resentimiento en sus ojos negros. La volteó con brusquedad y la sujeto contra la pared con sus manos descansando en su fino cuello. La mirada de Sebastian derribó las defensas de Clary.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que no me has echado de menos? ¿A mí? ¿A la única persona que vela por tu bienestar? ¿El único ser vivo en este mundo que te ama incondicionalmente?-las palabras de su hermano fueron bajando de tono conforme se aproximó a su rostro.

-Tú no me amas.

-Vamos…-los labios de él rozaron los de ella. Clary forcejeó pero él la mantuvo firmemente sujeta por el cuello-, ¿no te duele pensar eso? Acabo de ver como la soledad consumía tu mirada al decirlo.

-Cállate…-respondió ella con un tono apenas audible, nada convincente. Sus labios temblaron y él sonrió cruel.

-Tú necesitas esto, me necesitas. Necesitas mi contacto. Puedo apreciar como tu mirada se hace trizas cada vez que me ves marchar de la habitación, veo como tu boca se tensa con anhelo cuando alejo mi contacto de tu cuerpo.

-A quién anhelo es a mi familia.

-Dicho y hecho-gruño su hermano antes de cernirse sobre sus labios.

Clary ahogó un grito que la fría boca de Sebastian amortiguó. El chico le respondió con una risa sofocada. Sus uñas se anclaron en su cuello, y Clary gimió de dolor, lo cual no hizo sino que él lo disfrutara más. Sin embargo la muchacha no se quedo quieta, le cruzó el rostro con brusquedad y sin permitir que él se alejara alzó la pierna para propinarle un puntapié en el estómago, pero él la anuló de una bofetada.

La habitación se agitó por un momento cuando sintió el latigazo de fuego rasgar su mejilla. Algo húmedo se coló entre sus labios, la comisura de su boca sangraba. Cuando alzó la vista, Sebastian la miraba sonriente, en su mejilla estaban grabadas sus uñas.

-Traicionero movimiento hermanita.

Aquello hizo que Clary soltara una carcajada amarga.

-¡Oh! Pero si te ha encantado.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar-ronroneó el muchacho.

La joven quiso apartarse cuando se aproximó a ella de nuevo, pero no puedo evitar que la tomara del cabello. La empujó sobre la punta de sus pies para que sus labios se solaparan unos sobre los otros de nuevo. Los de ella se mostraron reacios ante los de él, que parecían imanes contrarios cuando le obligó a separarlos. Su risa se coló en la boca de ella. Sebastian le mordió el labio inferior lo suficiente como para provocarle más sangre. Las ágiles manos del muchacho, la atrajeron y Clary sintió su compacto pecho alzarse sobre el de ella. Y el calor la envolvió. Se embriagó con su aroma, con su tacto hosco y confuso, con su risa hiriente, con lo único que le quedaba…

-Eso es cariño…-jadeó él sobre su boca al sentir las mejillas de la muchacha húmedas.

Clary no lloraba cuando recordaba a los muertos, no lloraba cuando él la castigaba tanto física como mentalmente, pero sí que lloraba cuando se rendía. Aquello era una mala señal para ella, y una buena para su hermano, puesto que significaba "vía libre". Cada vez se rendía más pronto. Se pregunto si llegaría el momento en que se echaría a llorar nada más verle. Aquel pensamiento le produjo un horror todavía más profundo.

Sebastian succionó el labio ensangrentado de su hermana y las lágrimas de Clary se desbordaron.

Le deseaba, le había echado en falta, había anhelado su contacto, y por eso lloraba.

* * *

_Decidme con vuestras reviews que os ha parecido este capítulo __


End file.
